


your body is 70% water, & i'm thirsty

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [24]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Boners, F/M, Hormones, Microfic, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Rule 63, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Sehun's had a crush on Junghwa since the 9th grade, and now they're sleeping together.





	your body is 70% water, & i'm thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> "Junghwa" is Jongin/Kai.

Everyone agreed that they should “go somewhere” during their semester break. Sehun and Junghwa are meeting up with the others after their last class, and if Sehun had known that their flight would be overbooked, causing him and Junghwa to wait for the next flight, he'd probably not have agreed.

The next available flight is the next morning, closer to ten, so the airport puts them up in a hotel. It's nice. What's not nice is that while Sehun's luggage is just in his carry-on, Junghwa's suitcase leaves with their original flight, leaving her with her paper bag carrying a paperback novel, earbuds, and bottle of water.

What's also not nice—but also kind of is—is they get one of the suites, because the hotel is nearly full with vacationers celebrating the holiday with a trip. The suite has one bed, and while it's large, Sehun has this Thing about sharing with girls.

Girls in general but more notably girls he _likes_.

And he's had a crush on Junghwa since the 9th grade.

“I don't mind sharing,” she says with a shrug upon seeing their accommodations after dinner in the hotel restaurant. She's really just happy they don't have to sleep in the airport. She's done that before; it's not comfortable. Just because she can fall asleep anywhere does not mean she wants to or wakes up without stiffness. Besides, she's known Sehun since forever. No big deal.

Plus, who knows what's gone on on that sofa? There was a video about how hotels don't regularly wash their comforters, but they can kick that off, at least.

Sehun has a useless thought. “Are you okay wearing your clothes to bed?”

She shrugs. “What other choice do I have?”

“I mean...like, you can borrow something of mine, if you want. Keep your clothes kind of fresh for tomorrow or whatever.” _Please say no. I'm just being polite. Do_ not _say yes—_

“If you really don't mind...”

Sehun's going to pass out. He manages to control his breathing and waves towards his small suitcase, and Junghwa takes the first T-shirt she finds. 

“I'm gonna go shower. Airports always make me feel gross.”

He turns on the TV while she's gone and tries to ignore the sound of the shower and focus on the weather forecast predicting rain rather than imagining Junghwa's wet body. He's actually already seen her wet body; they've had dance practice and have gone to the pool together, both places that don't require loose or a lot of clothing, so he already has an idea of the dips and curves of her figure, but there have always been other people around. Their friends are a rambunctious bunch; there was no time to have any real impression.

So when she walks out of the bathroom with a towel around her shoulders and his own T-shirt hanging halfway to her knees, his heart hiccups.

“You're actually watching the news? Isn't there anything better on?” She reaches for the remote, and Sehun instinctively holds it out of reach. “Sehun!” she laughs and gets up on her knees, even then barely grazing her fingertips against the smooth plastic. It's just fun and games to her when she straddles his lap and finally snatches the remote from him, but he got a close-up view of her thighs and glimpse of her blue underwear.

Junghwa twirls on her knee and flops onto the mattress, victoriously channel-surfing.

Sehun nearly falls, scrambling to his feet to hide his budding boner. “I'd better shower, too.” 

“Yeah,” Junghwa snorts, “get your grimy butt off the bed.”

“My butt is many things, but grimy it is not.” Hopefully, she doesn't hear the weird pitch to his voice.

It's sheer willpower and a very cold shower that Sehun doesn't touch himself. He scrubs his filthy thoughts and grimy body with a hotel washcloth and brushes his teeth so hard his gums bleed.

_Take that, you awful human being. Lusting after one of your best friends like some kind of animal._

Humans _are_ animals, his mind remarks.

He spits in the sink and lets the water run longer than necessary, pushing his feelings and urges down like water down the drain.

Junghwa's sprawled out across the entire bed, vaguely watching the TV screen with heavy eyes.

“Move over, unless you want a really heavy blanket,” Sehun threatens. There, again, his mind goes south. Him on top of Junghwa. _Stop it, Sehun. This sleepover is PG, max._

Junghwa whines and rolls to the far side, sitting up and pulling the sheet down to sit with her back against the headboard. Sehun gingerly sits similarly, a couple of feet between them.

They sit in silence, staring at the TV while Junghwa sets a sleep timer. Sehun sets an alarm on his phone.

“This won't make it weird between us, right?” Junghwa looks at the space between them, not directly at him.

“Of course not.” He shrugs. “It's just like a sleepover.”

“I never had boys at my sleepovers.”

“Neither did I.” He trips over his words when he corrects himself. “Have girls, I mean. I never had girls...yeah.”

Junghwa giggles and slips under the covers, lying on her side with her back to Sehun. “Good night, Sehun.”

He turns off the bedside lamp. “Night.” He doubt's he'll get any sleep. Not with her deep, even breathing beside him and so close.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **vacation**.


End file.
